particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Volkspartei für Freiheit und Demokratie
Volkspartei für Freiheit und Demokratie The Peoples Party for Freedom and Democracy, is a political party dedicated to giving a better life to every person in Dundorf and ensuring that everyone can thrive and grow, economically and socially. And bringing together policies from both left and right to unite Dundorf under strong and stable leadership. Current Leadership The Party is currently lead by Alexander Stienmar the Head of Government of Dundorf. Its Deputy Leader is Foreign Minister Rudolf Allmann. Steinmar and Allmann have led the party through two General Election so far. The first election they lost badly and were voted out of government. However they made significant gains in the second election and were elected back into government. History Brief History of the Party Originally founded as the Democratic Conservative Party in 4101 by William Brandt and Erich Schmidt, the party merged with the Traditionellepartei in 4102 to form the "Traditionelle Demokratische Union" or Traditional Democratic Union, under this name the party enjoyed a lot of success many years, forming several governments and delivering Konstantin Mader as a President several times, by now the Leadership had passed solely onto Erich Schmidt who was Bundeskanzler, unfortunately a civil war broke out in Rutania and Schmidt decide to intervene. The war was relatively successful but Schmidt stepped down before he could finish it due to pressure within the party. Jakob Möler was elected as the new leader and called a general election. This was a disaster and the party was completely crushed, Möler was seen to have betrayed the voters, he resigned immediately. From there the party regained its success after several years and fought another election restoring it to its former glory and re-electing President Mader. Möler's succesor Marius Steinfels was appointed Bundeskanzler and successfully ruled for two years, reforming the party one final time into the Alternative Party, before resigning due to health problems, Nicholas Müller was elected as his replacement in October 4117. However tragedy soon struck the party, in August 4122 several bombs exploded in the party headquarters during a meeting of the party, among the dead were Konstantin Mader (No Longer Bundespräsident as he retired two years earlier), Erich Schmidt (Konstantin Mader's successor as BP), Bundeskanzler Müller, and Cabinet Ministers: Lukas Schulz, Karl Blick, and Bernie Freimann. A month later what was left of the party voted to dissolve itself. However nearly 15 years later, Johan Schmidt the son of Erich, re-founded the party under a different name. This re-founded party will be referred to as the New Party and the Alternativ Party will be refereed to as the Old Party. (Old Party Wiki Page: ☀http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Volkspartei_f%C3%BCr_Freiheit_und_Demokratie ) (Party Archives: ☀http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/VFD_Archives ) Martin Gass After several years in opposition the party dissolved for many years, before reforming in the late 4180's. In June of 4191 Martin Gass, former Shadow Cabinet member was elected as leader of the Party. He wanted to present a modern and new party, that could tackle the social and economic issues that gripped Dundorf at the time. He lead the party to its biggest ever election success and proved an incredibly popular leader. His first main policy goal was to overhaul the country's democratic system, renaming the nation: "the United Provinces of Dundorf" Martin Gass resigned as Leader and Prime Minister in 4194 after being defeated in internal party elections by party stalwart Alexander Steinmar. His defeat was mainly attributed to his controversial desicion to lead Dundorf into the controversial Rutanian Civil War.